New
by kitalin
Summary: One-shot, Shounen ai (bye-bye homofobicos!) Leorio & Kurapika. Mm... es dificil de resumir, asi ke mejor entren a leer, no sean flojos! o.o


_**ADVERTENCIA: **Shounen ai (qué esperaban??? Soy yo!!! xD)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Lo de siempre, todos los personajes de Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Togashi-sensei u.u_

_**OTRA COSA:** el fic está inspirado en una canción de No Doubt, "New" por si acaso... todos lo créditos a Gwen Stefani... n.n_

**New**

by Kita-chan

.........

Lo oía gritándome y reprochándome quién sabe qué. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había dejado de poner atención a lo que me decía? Creo que sólo lo escuché los primeros veinte minutos; ya después dejé que mi mente volara mientras mi cara mostraba una expresión de suma concentración...

Sin darme cuenta divagué sobre tantas cosas... Partí preguntándome por qué seguía aquí sentado mirando cómo Kurapika me regañaba y llegué a la conclusión de que me había quedado embobado observándolo...

Aunque de todas maneras se ve mejor cuando tiene una sonrisa en su rostro tengo que admitir que ese ceño fruncido y ese tono de enfado le dan un toque... ¿cómo decirlo?... salvaje talvez... como una criatura indomable, sí... esa es una de las cosas que tanto me atraen de él...

¿Otra? Bueno, quizá esa calma que demuestra en ciertas ocasiones, cuando se muestra tan impasible y seguro de sí mismo, siempre tiene la solución para todo... y yo sin quererlo me apoyó en él, confiando en que siempre tendrá la respuesta correcta; aunque no se lo diga, lo admiro mucho.

Y así podría seguir por siempre, por más que lo miro sólo encuentro virtudes, me encanta... al final, creo que por eso lo hago enfadar tanto, para tener una excusa y poder quedarme contemplándolo así como ahora. Adoro esos ojos que ahora me miran enfadados, esos cabellos rubios que caen desordenados en tu rostro y esa piel tan clara... ¿Cómo se sentirá al tacto?

Totalmente cegado por mis emociones me pongo de pie ante la mirada confundida de Kurapika, quien talvez piensa que quiero terminar la pelea de manera física, lo cual no está muy lejos de lo que voy a hacer... Sin más pongo mis manos en su rostro, impidiéndole esquivarme, y lo beso. Al principio opone algo de resistencia, pero no se lo permito, lo arrincono contra la pared... y al rato corresponde mi gesto, separando sus labios para que yo pueda recorrer los recónditos espacios de esa cavidad... que muy probablemente nadie ha conocido como yo lo estoy haciendo. ¿Afortunado? Claro que sí.

Y no lo quiero dejar ir, este sentimiento que nació en mi pecho hace tanto tiempo, tiene que quedarse, nunca lo dejaré ir. No puedo creer que tenga esta oportunidad ahora... _Nunca te dejaré ir..._

Este sabor es tan... nuevo... tú eres tan nuevo, nunca había tenido este sabor en el pasado... Las dudas que normalmente tendría se dan ido y realmente me veo atraído a tu voluntad, ¿estás aquí para conseguirme? Porque nunca he tenido antes este sabor en mi boca...

No eres antiguo, no eres familiar... Recientemente descubierto y estoy aprendiendo de ti... Me estás consumiendo violentamente y tu repentina timidez me está tentando, ¿quién mandó a este maníaco? Porque nunca tuve este sabor en el pasado...

Eres diferente, eres diferente a los anteriores... Como una batería nueva estoy siendo energizado por ti.

Este sabor... es tan nuevo, nunca... nunca antes lo había probado, nunca antes había tenido algo así en mi boca, ¿qué es?

¿Por qué tengo tanta curiosidad? Este territorio es peligroso... Y probablemente termine donde empecé, estaré de vuelta en la línea con mi corazón roto... No, no lo dejes ir, este sentimiento debe quedarse...

Rompo el beso a pesar de lo fascinado que estaba, por que hay algo que debo decir antes de continuar... Kurapika mantiene sus ojos cerrados unos instantes que yo aprovecho para observarlo, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios aun entreabiertos, como si no reaccionara que mi boca ya no está allí... Lentamente separa sus parpados exhibiendo sus pupilas azules, que me miran llenas de preguntas... Nunca lo he visto así, sin palabras... ¿Feliz? Claro que sí.

Sonrío, al menos no me estaba golpeando, lentamente me inclino hasta llegar a su oído, él no reacciona, parece congelado, como si no se pudiera mover. Yo alcanzo mi objetivo y susurro suavemente: "Qué buena pasta de dientes".

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Notas de Kita-chan: YEI! non Logré terminar mi wansh n.n aunque son las 4:30 am, y ia todas se fueron de msn... lo hice igual! Y quiero dedicárselo a mis hermanos trillanos!!! D VIVA LA ANORKÍA!!! Jajajaja y en especial a Chibi-poio por alentarme tanto, este es para ti! n.n eso no ma... dejen reviews!! n.n


End file.
